OCS PLEASE
by always-inactive808
Summary: I need OCs for my story 'I'm Just Different...'
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, it's one of these. But listen! If I** ** _really_** **like your character, BOOM! Main character. So try to make them interesting if you want your OC to be main character. I will say who the main characters are when I have enough OCs. I only need three more main characters (since I thought of one already). To be a main character something needs to be different about how they look. Nothing** ** _too_** **cray cray though (for example: no purple fur, rainbow eyes, pink fur.). There will be an example, look for the one with** ** _main character_** **in (). Also, the main characters will start as kits and one** ** _needs_** **to be a Med. Cat Apprentice. Thanks =3**

OC form:

Name:

Future Name(s)(optional):

Appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Mate/Kits (optional):

Extra (optional): (history, friends, enemies, age, etc.)

Allegiances:

RiverClan:

Leader: OPEN

Deputy: Icepetal: White she-cat with a left green eye and a right blue eye, light grey paws.

Medicine Cat: OPEN

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Pondpaw: Pale grey she-cat with big dark blue eyes

Warriors: OPEN

Stormcloud: Small grey tom with blue eyes

Apprentices: OPEN

Queens: OPEN  
Frostbite: White-blue she-cat with bright blue eyes (mother of Stormcloud's kits, Swankit, Dewkit, Redkit, and Flowerkit)

Kits: OPEN (depends on how many kits each queen has)

Swankit: Pale grey she-cat with light blue eyes

Dewkit: White she-cat with green eyes

Redkit: Ginger-red tom with amber eyes

Flowerkit: Light brown tabby she-cat with unusual violet eyes (main character)

Elders: OPEN

WindClan:

Leader: OPEN

Deputy: OPEN

Medicine Cat: Fawnstep: Light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, muzzle, and tail tip, amber eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: OPEN

Warriors: OPEN

Pinefrost: Dark ginger tom with white paws and green eyes

Nightflower: Black she-cat with white paws and ice blue eyes

Roselight: Cream she-cat with white splotches and sky blue eyes

Apprentices: OPEN

Hailpaw: Large grey tom with blue eyes

Snowpaw: White she-cat with a black ear and amber eyes

Queens: OPEN

Hazelwing: Small tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and green eyes (expecting Pinefrost's kits)

Elders:

Ravenwing: Black she-cat with white paws and ice blue eyes

Greytail: Light grey tom with dark grey paws and tail, amber eyes

ShadowClan

Leader: OPEN

Deputy: OPEN

Medicine Cat: OPEN

Medicine Cat Apprentice: OPEN

Warriors: OPEN

Fireclaw: Ginger tom with green eyes

Skyfrost: Pale grey she-cat with sky blue eyes

Apprentices: OPEN

Lavenderpaw: Fluffy white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Queens: OPEN

Elders: OPEN

ThunderClan:

Leader: OPEN

Deputy: OPEN

Medicine Cat: OPEN

Medicine Cat Apprentice: OPEN

Warriors: OPEN

Silverstreak: White she-cat with silver streaks and ice blue eyes

Queens: OPEN

Elders: OPEN

 **Teaser For Story:**

"Come on Flowerkit, open your eyes already!" "Be patient Swankit. She'll open them when she's ready." _Yes, when I'm ready._ "Why can't she be ready know?" "Hey, you took a while to open your eyes as well." "Shut up, Dewkit." "Swankit, that's not a way to talk to your sister. Apologize." "Fine. I'm sorry." "It's okay. How about we go see if Redkit wants some company?" "Okay!" _I wonder what the world looks like?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I forgot to add in the form I need the clan. Also if you have any questions I'll answer them here. Since I didn't get the clans for almost all of them I'm just gonna list them for now. All the clans are the main clans btw**

 **badguthrie: There are 4 main characters**

Dawnkit: Sleek furred silver she-cat with a hazel/yellow eye and a foggy grey blind eye

Lightningkit: Light grey tom with a black stripe that looks like a lightning bolt

Russetkit: Russet-red she-cat with hazel eyes

Frogstar: Brown tom, blue eyes, white tip ears (RiverClan)

Sunpelt: Bright ginger she-cat, blue eyes (RiverClan)

Petalkit: White she-cat, blue eyes, brown patches of fur that look like petals (RiverClan)

Flamekit: A light grey-blue tom with fire-red eyes

Heartkit: A light grey she-cat with a dark grey chest and light blue eyes

Rockkit: A large, light grey tabby tom with dark grey stripes and light blue eyes

Cloudstream: A dark grey she-cat dappled with white spots and brown eyes

Whitepaw: Pure white tom with single black paw. Pale green eyes

Cloverpaw: White she-cat with black chest and belly and tail tip. Green eyes

Aspenshine:Gray she-cat with black stripes and tail. Blue eyes

Blizzardfoot: White tom with black tail and paws. Green eyes

Morningpaw:Golden she-cat with black stripes and paws, brown dapples and russet belly and chest. Left eye is pale green and right eye is icy-blue. Right ear is completely deaf

Stoneleg: Grey she-cat with black front right leg and left ear, leaf green eyes

Leafkit: Small tortoiseshell she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Blazekit: Green-eyed orange tom with a white underbelly and forepaws

Rushingstripe: Orange and white tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes

Nightclaw: Black and white tom with green eyes

Petalfire: Beautiful russet she-cat with amber eyes

Emberkit: Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenkit: Black she-cat with silver patches and blind blue eyes

Stormkit: Dark grey she-cat, bright blue eyes, white underbelly

Blazekit: Bright ginger tom, green eyes

Leafkit: Brown-russet she-cat, amber eyes

Hazelwind: Brown-russet she-cat, green eyes

Stonefeather: Dark grey tom, amber eyes

Echopaw: Lithe, small, young she-cat with thick white fur and silver spots on her flanks. Right green eye and left blue eye with scars on the right side of her face (RiverClan)

 **Those were the OCs and now I'll put the OCs I came up with**

RiverClan:

Leader: Look at the list

Deputy: Icepetal: White she-cat with a left green eye and right blue eye, light grey paws

Medicine Cat: OPEN

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Pondpaw: Pale grey she-cat with large dark blue eyes

Warriors: OPEN

Stormcloud: Small grey tom with blue eyes

Apprentices: OPEN

Queens: OPEN

Frostbite: White-blue she-cat with bright blue eyes (mother of Stormcloud's kits Swankit, Dewkit, Redkit and Flowerkit)

Kits: OPEN (depends on how many kits each queen has)

Swankit: Pale grey she-cat with light blue eyes

Dewkit: White she-cat with green eyes

Redkit: Ginger-red tom with amber eyes

Flowerkit: Light brown tabby with unusual violet eyes (main character)

Elders: OPEN

WindClan:

Leader: OPEN

Deputy: OPEN

Medicine Cat: Fawnstep: Light brown tabby she-cat with white tail tip, muzzle, chest and paws, amber eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: OPEN

Warriors: OPEN

Pinefrost: Dark ginger tom with white paws and green eyes

Roselight: Cream she-cat with white splotches and sky blue eyes

Nightflower: Black she-cat with white paws and ice-blue eyes

Apprentices: OPEN

Hailpaw: Large grey tom with blue eyes

Snowpaw: White she-cat with a black ear and amber eyes

Queens: OPEN

Hazelwing: Small tortoiseshell she-cat with leaf green eyes

Elders: OPEN

Ravenwing: Black she-cat with white paws and ice blue eyes

Greytail: Light grey tom with dark grey paws and tail, amber eyes

ShadowClan:

Leader: OPEN

Deputy: OPEN

Medicine Cat: OPEN

Medicine Cat Apprentice: OPEN

Warriors: OPEN

Fireclaw: Ginger tom with green eyes

Skyfrost: Pale grey she-cat with sky blue eyes

Apprentices: OPEN

Lavenderpaw: Fluffy white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Queens: OPEN

Elders: OPEN

ThunderClan:

Leader: OPEN

Deputy: OPEN

Medicine Cat: OPEN

Medicine Cat Apprentice: OPEN

Warriors: OPEN

Silverstreak: White she-cat with silver streaks and ice blue eyes

Queens: OPEN

Elders: OPEN

 **Thank you to everyone who submitted an OC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi :3. There's nothing I really want to say.**

Allegiances:

ThunderClan:

Leader: OPEN

Deputy: OPEN

Medicine Cat: OPEN

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Featherpaw: Silver she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: OPEN

Silverstreak: White she-cat with silver streaks and ice blue eyes

Thornfoot: Dark golden tom, green eyes

Stonefeather: Dark grey tom with amber eyes

Apprentices: OPEN

Sagepaw: Long and soft ginger fur with white rings and deep green eyes

Queens: CLOSED

Snowleaf: White she-cat with leaf green eyes (mother of Dapplekit)

Hazelwind: Brown-russet she-cat, green eyes (mother of Stonefeather's kits Stormkit, Leafkit, and Blazekit)

Bumbleflight: Light grey she-cat, black tabby stripes (mother of Dawnkit)

Kits:

Dapplekit: White dappled she-cat with amber eyes. Her left eye is blind, her ear is kinked, and she has a twisted paw.

Dawnkit: Sleek furred silver she-cat with a hazel/yellow eye and a foggy grey blind eye

Stormkit: Dark grey she-cat, bright blue eyes, white underbelly

Leafkit: Brow-russet she-cat, amber eyes

Blazekit: Bright ginger tom, green eyes

Elders: OPEN

WindClan:

Leader: Eaglestar: Long furred brown she-cat with white chest and tail tip and blue eyes

Deputy: OPEN

Medicine Cat: Fawnstep: Light brown tabby she-cat with white tail tip, muzzle, chest and paws, amber eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Duskpaw: A black she-cat with a silver crescent above her eyes. She also has a silver paw and tail-tip. One of her eyes is a lighter shade of green than the other

Warriors: OPEN

Pinefrost: Dark ginger tom with white paws and green eyes

Roselight: Cream she-cat with white splotches and sky blue eyes

Nightflower: Black she-cat with white paws and ice-blue eyes

Doveflight: Light grey with a darker shade of grey from the back of her neck to the tip of her tail and green eyes (Apprentice: Hailpaw)

Nightclaw: Black and white tom with green eyes

Petalfire: Beautiful russet she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices: OPEN

Hailpaw: Large grey tom with blue eyes

Snowpaw: White she-cat with a black ear and amber eyes

Queens: OPEN

Rushingstripe: Orange and white tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes (mother of Nightclaw's kits Leafkit and Blazekit)

Hazelwing: Small tortoiseshell she-cat with leaf green eyes

Kits: OPEN (depends on how many each queen has)

Leafkit: Small tortoiseshell she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Blazekit: Green-eyed orange tom with a white underbelly and forepaws

Elders: CLOSED

Ravenwing: Black she-cat with white paws and ice blue eyes

Greytail: Light grey tom with dark grey paws and tail, amber eyes

Brightcloud: Elderly tortoiseshell and white she-cat, green eyes and a greying muzzel

RiverClan:

Leader: Frogstar: Brown tom, blue eyes, white tip ears

Deputy: Icepetal: White she-cat with a left green eye and right blue eye, light grey paws

Medicine Cat: Stoneleg: Grey she-cat with black front right leg and left ear, leaf green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Pondpaw: Pale grey she-cat with large dark blue eyes

Warriors: OPEN

Stormcloud: Small grey tom with blue eyes

Reedsplash: Black and white tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Echopaw)

Apprentices: OPEN

Echopaw: Lithe, small young she-cat with thick white fur and silver spots on her flanks, right green eye, left blue eye and she has scars on the right side of her face

Queens: CLOSED

Frostbite: White-blue she-cat with bright blue eyes (mother of Stormcloud's kits Swankit, Dewkit, Redkit and Flowerkit)

Sunpelt: Bright ginger she-cat, blue eyes (mother of Frogstar's kit, Petalkit)

Cloudstream: A dark grey she-cat dappled with white spots and brown eyes (mother of Heartkit, Flamekit, and Rockkit)

Kits:

Swankit: Pale grey she-cat with light blue eyes

Dewkit: White she-cat with green eyes

Redkit: Ginger-red tom with amber eyes

Flowerkit: Light brown tabby with unusual violet eyes (main character)

Petalkit: White she-cat, blue eyes, brown patches of fur that look like petals

Flamekit: A light grey-blue tom with fire-red eyes

Heartkit: A light grey she-cat with a dark grey chest and light blue eyes

Rockkit: A large, light grey tabby tom with dark grey stripes and light blue eyes

Elders: OPEN

ShadowClan:

Leader: OPEN

Deputy: OPEN

Medicine Cat: Fennelmoon: Brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: CLOSED

Warriors: OPEN

Fireclaw: Ginger tom with green eyes

Skyfrost: Pale grey she-cat with sky blue eyes (Apprentice: Smallpaw)

Spiderheart: Brown tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Lavenderpaw)

Darkheart- Black tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentices: OPEN

Smallpaw: Small, delicate she-cat with a twisted paw. She is a blackish blue, sort of like a blue jay and has a long scar above her eye.

Lavenderpaw: Fluffy white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Queens: OPEN

Snowpines: White she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Spiderheart's kit, Lightiningkit)

Yarrowtail: Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother of Russetkit, foster mother of Emberkit and Ravenkit)

Kits: OPEN (depends on how many each queen has)

Lightiningkit: Light gray tom with a black stripe that looks somewhat like a lightining bolt

Russetkit: Russet-red she-cat with hazel eyes

Emberkit: Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenkit: Black she-cat with silver patches, blind blue eyes

Elders: CLOSED

Tornflight: Elderly brown tabby tom with green eyes

Dustscratch: Dark brown tom with a scar on his nose

Other: (Rogues, Loners, Kittypets)

Mist: Slender she-cat with a light silver pelt, darker silver streaks on her paws and hackles, blue eyes

 **If you want to submit an OC, use this form.**

Name:

Future Name(s):

Clan:

Rank:

Personality:

Appearance:

Family:

Mate/Kits: (Put future Mate/Kits here if they don't have one yet but will in the future)

History: (Optional)

Extra: (Friends, enemies, etc.)

 **Teaser for story.**

"Flowerkit, open your eyes." I think that was Swankit.

"We want to introduce you to some friends!" Was that Dewkit?

"What color eyes do you think she'll have?" Who was that?

"We'll find out when she opens them. Until then, go and play some mossball. I'll tell you if she opens them." That was momma. I think. Not sure.

"Okay! Do you guys know how to play mossball yet? Then we'll teach you!" _I want to play mossball! It sounds fun! Maybe I should open my eyes._ I try and fail to open my eyes. _This is hard! Maybe later._


	4. Chapter 4

**If you used the form in the first chapter, PLEASE USE THE ONE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. Thank you :3.**

Allegiances:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Flightstar: Pale grey tom, darker flecks, white paws and blue eyes

Deputy: Brackenwing: Light ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Fallingflower: Pale brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Featherpaw: Silver she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: OPEN

Lilysong: Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Sagepaw)

Silverstreak: White she-cat with silver streaks and ice blue eyes (Apprentice: Whitepaw)

Thornfoot: Dark golden tom, green eyes (Apprentice: Littlepaw)

Stonefeather: Dark grey tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Ashpaw)

Apprentices: CLOSED

Littlepaw: Black tom, green eyes

Mistpaw: Misty grey she-cat with green eyes

Ashpaw: Grey she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

Silverpaw: Pale grey tabby she-cat with pastel blue eyes

Whitepaw: Pure white she-cat wit grey paws and green eyes

Ravenpaw: Dark grey tom with pale grey paws and icy blue green eyes

Sagepaw: Long and soft ginger fur with white rings and deep green eyes

Queens: CLOSED

Snowleaf: White she-cat with leaf green eyes (mother of Dapplekit)

Hazelwind: Brown-russet she-cat, green eyes (mother of Stonefeather's kits Stormkit, Leafkit, and Blazekit)

Bumbleflight: Light grey she-cat, black tabby stripes (mother of Dawnkit)

Kits:

Dapplekit: White dappled she-cat with amber eyes. Her left eye is blind, her ear is kinked, and she has a twisted paw.

Dawnkit: Sleek furred silver she-cat with a hazel/yellow eye and a foggy grey blind eye

Stormkit: Dark grey she-cat, bright blue eyes, white underbelly

Leafkit: Brow-russet she-cat, amber eyes

Blazekit: Bright ginger tom, green eyes

Elders: OPEN

WindClan:

Leader: Eaglestar: Long furred brown she-cat with white chest and tail tip and blue eyes

Deputy: OPEN

Medicine Cat: Fawnstep: Light brown tabby she-cat with white tail tip, muzzle, chest and paws, amber eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Duskpaw: A black she-cat with a silver crescent above her eyes. She also has a silver paw and tail-tip. One of her eyes is a lighter shade of green than the other

Warriors: OPEN

Pinefrost: Dark ginger tom with white paws and green eyes (Apprentice: Whitepaw)

Roselight: Cream she-cat with white splotches and sky blue eyes (Apprentice: Morningpaw)

Nightflower: Black she-cat with white paws and ice-blue eyes

Doveflight: Light grey with a darker shade of grey from the back of her neck to the tip of her tail and green eyes (Apprentice: Hailpaw)

Nightclaw: Black and white tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Snowpaw)

Petalfire: Beautiful russet she-cat with amber eyes

Sunheart: Pale golden she-cat with small ginger paws, short fur and grey eyes

Apprentices: OPEN

Whitepaw: Pure white tom with a single black paw and green eyes

Morningpaw: Golden she-cat with black stripes and paws, russet chest and belly with a left green eye and right icy blue one, right ear is completely deaf

Cloverpaw: White she-cat with a black chest, belly, and tail tip and green eyes

Hailpaw: Large grey tom with blue eyes

Snowpaw: White she-cat with a black ear and amber eyes

Queens: OPEN

Rushingstripe: Orange and white tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes (mother of Nightclaw's kits Leafkit and Blazekit, foster mother of Rubykit)

Hazelwing: Small tortoiseshell she-cat with leaf green eyes (expecting Pinefrost's kits)

Kits: OPEN (depends on how many each queen has)

Rubykit: Sleek, pure black she-cat with unusually ruby-red eyes and fox-like claws and fangs with a furry tail

Leafkit: Small tortoiseshell she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Blazekit: Green-eyed orange tom with a white underbelly and forepaws

Elders: CLOSED

Ravenwing: Black she-cat with white paws and ice blue eyes

Greytail: Light grey tom with dark grey paws and tail, amber eyes

Brightcloud: Elderly tortoiseshell and white she-cat, green eyes and a greying muzzle

RiverClan:

Leader: Frogstar: Brown tom, blue eyes, white tip ears

Deputy: Icepetal: White she-cat with a left green eye and right blue eye, light grey paws

Medicine Cat: Stoneleg: Grey she-cat with black front right leg and left ear, leaf green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Pondpaw: Pale grey she-cat with large dark blue eyes

Warriors: OPEN

Nightbreeze: Black she cat with wavy silver tabby stripes amber green eyes

Stormcloud: Small grey tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Eaglepaw)

Reedsplash: Black and white tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Echopaw)

Apprentices: OPEN

Darkpaw: Sleek but muscular pure black she cat with amber eyes

Morningpaw: Plump silver gold she cat with blue eyes

Eaglepaw: Grey tabby siamese she cat with blue eyes

Echopaw: Lithe, small young she-cat with thick white fur and silver spots on her flanks, right green eye, left blue eye and she has scars on the right side of her face

Queens: CLOSED

Frostbite: White-blue she-cat with bright blue eyes (mother of Stormcloud's kits Swankit, Dewkit, Redkit and Flowerkit)

Sunpelt: Bright ginger she-cat, blue eyes (mother of Frogstar's kit, Petalkit)

Cloudstream: A dark grey she-cat dappled with white spots and brown eyes (mother of Heartkit, Flamekit, and Rockkit)

Kits:

Swankit: Pale grey she-cat with light blue eyes

Dewkit: White she-cat with green eyes

Redkit: Ginger-red tom with amber eyes

Flowerkit: Light brown tabby with unusual violet eyes (main character)

Petalkit: White she-cat, blue eyes, brown patches of fur that look like petals

Flamekit: A light grey-blue tom with fire-red eyes

Heartkit: A light grey she-cat with a dark grey chest and light blue eyes

Rockkit: A large, light grey tabby tom with dark grey stripes and light blue eyes

Elders: OPEN

ShadowClan:

Leader: OPEN

Deputy: Flamefeather: Lean tortoiseshell she-cat with bright, jade green eyes, and unusually long, curved, cruel claws

Medicine Cat: Fennelmoon: Brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: CLOSED

Warriors: OPEN

Fireclaw: Ginger tom with green eyes

Skyfrost: Pale grey she-cat with sky blue eyes (Apprentice: Smallpaw)

Spiderheart: Brown tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Lavenderpaw)

Darkheart- Black tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentices: OPEN

Smallpaw: Small, delicate she-cat with a twisted paw. She is a blackish blue, sort of like a blue jay and has a long scar above her eye.

Lavenderpaw: Fluffy white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Queens: OPEN

Snowpines: White she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Spiderheart's kit, Lightiningkit)

Yarrowtail: Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother of Russetkit, foster mother of Emberkit and Ravenkit)

Kits: OPEN (depends on how many each queen has)

Lightiningkit: Light gray tom with a black stripe that looks somewhat like a lightining bolt

Russetkit: Russet-red she-cat with hazel eyes

Emberkit: Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenkit: Black she-cat with silver patches, blind blue eyes

Elders: CLOSED

Tornflight: Elderly brown tabby tom with green eyes

Dustscratch: Dark brown tom with a scar on his nose

Other: (Rogues, Loners, Kittypets)

Mist: Slender she-cat with a light silver pelt, darker silver streaks on her paws and hackles, blue eyes

 **If you want to submit an OC, use this form.**

Name:

Future Name(s):

Clan:

Rank:

Personality:

Appearance:

Family:

Mate/Kits: (Put future Mate/Kits here if they don't have one yet but will in the future)

History: (Optional)

Extra: (Friends, enemies, etc.)

 **Teaser For Story**

"Flowerkit, sweetie, open your eyes. Please. I'm getting worried." That was Momma. _Why is she so worried? Is it because I'm taking longer to open my eyes than others? Maybe I should try again. I don't want anycat to worry._ Struggling, I finally open my eyes. Momma is watching somecat, Redkit by the smell of it, and another cat whose scent I don't know. A she-cat, whom I believe is Dewkit, is chasing this tom's tail. _He's huge! Well, kinda small compared to Momma, but still big! And there's so much to see! I wonder what the world looks like outside the Nursery?_

"Momma?" I ask, not entirely sure what to do.

"Flowerkit, you've- no. You-you can't be my kit!" She says, looking at me with disgust. "My kit should not have strange eyes. She should be perfect." Momma says with the same expression. Suddenly, she screeches, "Get this monster away from me!"

 _What did I do?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I have picked out the main characters, but I won't tell you who the main characters in ThunderClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan are until the last update because I'm that evil X3. I'll tell you that they are all she-cats, even though I was planning to have at least one to be a tom.**

Allegiances:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Flightstar: Pale grey tom, darker flecks, white paws and blue eyes

Deputy: Brackenwing: Light ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Fallingflower: Pale brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Featherpaw: Silver she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: OPEN

Lilysong: Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Sagepaw)

Silverstreak: White she-cat with silver streaks and ice blue eyes (Apprentice: Whitepaw)

Thornfoot: Dark golden tom, green eyes (Apprentice: Littlepaw)

Stonefeather: Dark grey tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Ashpaw)

Apprentices: CLOSED

Littlepaw: Black tom, green eyes

Mistpaw: Misty grey she-cat with green eyes

Ashpaw: Grey she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

Silverpaw: Pale grey tabby she-cat with pastel blue eyes

Whitepaw: Pure white she-cat wit grey paws and green eyes

Ravenpaw: Dark grey tom with pale grey paws and icy blue green eyes

Sagepaw: Long and soft ginger fur with white rings and deep green eyes

Queens: CLOSED

Snowleaf: White she-cat with leaf green eyes (mother of Dapplekit and Rosekit)

Hazelwind: Brown-russet she-cat, green eyes (mother of Stonefeather's kits Stormkit, Leafkit, and Blazekit)

Bumbleflight: Light grey she-cat, black tabby stripes (mother of Dawnkit)

Kits:

Rosekit: Pretty cream she-cat with white vine markings on her legs and tail. Small with log legs, tasseled ears and green eyes.

Dapplekit: White dappled she-cat with amber eyes. Her left eye is blind, her ear is kinked, and she has a twisted paw.

Dawnkit: Sleek furred silver she-cat with a hazel/yellow eye and a foggy grey blind eye

Stormkit: Dark grey she-cat, bright blue eyes, white underbelly

Leafkit: Brow-russet she-cat, amber eyes

Blazekit: Bright ginger tom, green eyes

Elders: OPEN

WindClan:

Leader: Eaglestar: Long furred brown she-cat with white chest and tail tip and blue eyes

Deputy: Stormsky: Grey with light grey splotches, paws, ears and stripes on her tail with sky blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Fawnstep: Light brown tabby she-cat with white tail tip, muzzle, chest and paws, amber eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Duskpaw: A black she-cat with a silver crescent above her eyes. She also has a silver paw and tail-tip. One of her eyes is a lighter shade of green than the other

Warriors: OPEN

Pinefrost: Dark ginger tom with white paws and green eyes (Apprentice: Whitepaw)

Roselight: Cream she-cat with white splotches and sky blue eyes (Apprentice: Morningpaw)

Nightflower: Black she-cat with white paws and ice-blue eyes

Doveflight: Light grey with a darker shade of grey from the back of her neck to the tip of her tail and green eyes (Apprentice: Hailpaw)

Nightclaw: Black and white tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Snowpaw)

Petalfire: Beautiful russet she-cat with amber eyes

Sunheart: Pale golden she-cat with small ginger paws, short fur and grey eyes

Apprentices: OPEN

Whitepaw: Pure white tom with a single black paw and green eyes

Morningpaw: Golden she-cat with black stripes and paws, russet chest and belly with a left green eye and right icy blue one, right ear is completely deaf

Cloverpaw: White she-cat with a black chest, belly, and tail tip and green eyes

Hailpaw: Large grey tom with blue eyes

Snowpaw: White she-cat with a black ear and amber eyes

Queens: OPEN

Rushingstripe: Orange and white tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes (mother of Nightclaw's kits Leafkit and Blazekit, foster mother of Rubykit)

Hazelwing: Small tortoiseshell she-cat with leaf green eyes (expecting Pinefrost's kits)

Kits: OPEN (depends on how many each queen has)

Rubykit: Sleek, pure black she-cat with unusually ruby-red eyes and fox-like claws and fangs with a furry tail

Leafkit: Small tortoiseshell she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Blazekit: Green-eyed orange tom with a white underbelly and forepaws

Elders: CLOSED

Ravenwing: Black she-cat with white paws and ice blue eyes

Greytail: Light grey tom with dark grey paws and tail, amber eyes

Brightcloud: Elderly tortoiseshell and white she-cat, green eyes and a greying muzzle

RiverClan:

Leader: Frogstar: Brown tom, blue eyes, white tip ears

Deputy: Icepetal: White she-cat with a left green eye and right blue eye, light grey paws

Medicine Cat: Stoneleg: Grey she-cat with black front right leg and left ear, leaf green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Pondpaw: Pale grey she-cat with large dark blue eyes

Warriors: OPEN

Nightbreeze: Black she cat with wavy silver tabby stripes amber green eyes

Stormcloud: Small grey tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Eaglepaw)

Reedsplash: Black and white tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Echopaw)

Apprentices: OPEN

Darkpaw: Sleek but muscular pure black she cat with amber eyes

Morningpaw: Plump silver gold she cat with blue eyes

Eaglepaw: Grey tabby siamese she cat with blue eyes

Echopaw: Lithe, small young she-cat with thick white fur and silver spots on her flanks, right green eye, left blue eye and she has scars on the right side of her face

Queens: CLOSED

Frostbite: White-blue she-cat with bright blue eyes (mother of Stormcloud's kits Swankit, Dewkit, Redkit and Flowerkit)

Sunpelt: Bright ginger she-cat, blue eyes (mother of Frogstar's kit, Petalkit)

Cloudstream: A dark grey she-cat dappled with white spots and brown eyes (mother of Heartkit, Flamekit, and Rockkit)

Kits:

Swankit: Pale grey she-cat with light blue eyes

Dewkit: White she-cat with green eyes

Redkit: Ginger-red tom with amber eyes

Flowerkit: Light brown tabby with unusual violet eyes (main character)

Petalkit: White she-cat, blue eyes, brown patches of fur that look like petals

Flamekit: A light grey-blue tom with fire-red eyes

Heartkit: A light grey she-cat with a dark grey chest and light blue eyes

Rockkit: A large, light grey tabby tom with dark grey stripes and light blue eyes

Elders: OPEN

ShadowClan:

Leader: OPEN

Deputy: Flamefeather: Lean tortoiseshell she-cat with bright, jade green eyes, and unusually long, curved, cruel claws

Medicine Cat: Fennelmoon: Brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: CLOSED

Warriors: OPEN

Fireclaw: Ginger tom with green eyes

Skyfrost: Pale grey she-cat with sky blue eyes (Apprentice: Smallpaw)

Spiderheart: Brown tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Lavenderpaw)

Darkheart- Black tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentices: OPEN

Smallpaw: Small, delicate she-cat with a twisted paw. She is a blackish blue, sort of like a blue jay and has a long scar above her eye.

Lavenderpaw: Fluffy white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Queens: CLOSED

Silvershadow: Black she-cat with silver spots and stripes around her paws and legs with light blue eyes (mother of Palekit)

Snowpines: White she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Spiderheart's kit, Lightiningkit)

Yarrowtail: Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother of Russetkit, foster mother of Emberkit and Ravenkit)

Kits:

Palekit: Small albino she-cat with long, fluffy fur

Lightiningkit: Light gray tom with a black stripe that looks somewhat like a lightining bolt

Russetkit: Russet-red she-cat with hazel eyes

Emberkit: Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenkit: Black she-cat with silver patches, blind blue eyes

Elders: CLOSED

Tornflight: Elderly brown tabby tom with green eyes

Dustscratch: Dark brown tom with a scar on his nose

Other: (Rogues, Loners, Kittypets)

Mist: Slender she-cat with a light silver pelt, darker silver streaks on her paws and hackles, blue eyes

 **If you want to submit an OC, use this form.**

Name:

Future Name(s):

Clan:

Rank:

Personality:

Appearance:

Family:

Mate/Kits: (Put future Mate/Kits here if they don't have one yet but will in the future)

History: (Optional)

Extra: (Friends, enemies, etc.)

 **Teaser For Story**

 _I can't believe it! I'm actually going to a Gathering! This is amazing!_ _I hope nocat in the other Clans pick on me. I'll just...stay at the back. Yeah! Then nocat will notice me and I won't be picked on!_ When we arrive, I smell RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. _We're the last ones here._ I start to walk towards to the back, and see a light brown tabby she-cat, who smells like RiverClan, sitting alone. _Why isn't she with the other apprentices? Maybe she'll let me sit with her._ "Um, excuse me?" I ask. "Can I sit here?" She looks over, looking startled and I realize something shocking.

She has violet eyes.


End file.
